Daydream
by fled is that music
Summary: When Kagome takes an interest in a shy loner, she begins to imagine what it would be like to ravage the presumed virgin to naughty seams. When she confronts him about her desires she quickly realizes that the shy boy she fell for is something else entirel


**Daydream**

* * *

><p>"Kagome..we'll be late for -"<p>

"Who cares?" I said, looking at him with desire. "I want you. Now."

He looked away, blushing. "B-but – in a classroom, I -"

Cutting him off with my lips, he froze as I proceeded to kiss him, nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip, he moaned as I pressed my body closer to his, lining up my crotch to meet his and grinding my body against him, feeling his growing erection. He placed his trembling hands on my waists, pushing my body more into his and began to grind with me, earnestly. Breaking away from his lips, I began to bite and suck on his neck.

"Oh Kagome..." he whispered.

"Do you like it, baby?" I asked, licking his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Kagome...I..."

He looked confused as I stepped away from him, but kept his eyes on me as I found my way to a desk in front of him. I smiled seductively and sat on the desk, spreading my legs wide and hiking up my skirt for him to see my white wet panties. I licked my lips as I saw his reaction. His faced was flushed, his breathing increased, his mouth was open a little and his eyes were completely focused on my sex.

"Fuck me, baby." I said, rubbing myself.

He came forward slowly, taking his eyes away from my crotch and looking at me directly. His body came in between my legs, and he slowly placed his hands on my naked thighs, rubbing them up and down slowly.

"Kagome, I want you so much..." He whispered breathlessly.

I smiled, "I'm yours"

Taking his hand away from my thigh, he placed it on my hair, feeling the tips of it, brushing a strand away from my face and caressing my check.

"Kagome...I love you, I've always loved you."

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

"Kagome, you're drooling."

I could feel Sango's anger as I lifted my head off the desk and faced her.

"Why must you always wake me when I'm in the middle of sex dreams?" I asked annoyed.

"Why must you always have them in class?" She demanded, smacking my head. "Let's go, we'll be late for math."

I laughed. "I wouldn't want to be late for that!" I yelled back at her as she exited the classroom.

I should explain. I – Kagome Higurashi – am an 18 year old senior who has had a slight obsession over a certain guy for about four years of high school. I have yet to say anything to him for three reasons.

One is the obvious reason of rejection

Two is because I'm afraid I might scare him away

And three is simply because I am completely content with my fantasies about him and have been for the past four years

But since this is the last school year I'm thinking about confronting him. But the more I think about it the more I end up fantasizing, it's gotten to the point where sometimes I can't tell reality from a dream.

Regardless of all these things, I have decided to tell him today because my ovaries can no longer take it.

Shifting uncomfortably in my seat, I manage to get up despite the discomforting wetness between my thighs. As I walk out the door, I see him.

He's sitting down on the floor, reading a book, with his black hair down, looking absolutely adorable.

I fell for him the minute I saw him. When the teachers introduced him in first year, he acted so shy. He almost always kept to himself. I presumed him to be a quiet, kind man and – given the chance – a gentle lover. I've only ever heard him speak when the teacher does attendance. His low sultry "Here" brings me endless pleasures.

And today will be the day that I tell him..

That I want to fuck his brains out.

Walking towards him, I try to pump myself up in my mind. '_You can do this Kagome! You've got the sweetest ass in school, you got this!'_

"Inuyasha," I say aloud, he slowly looks up at me with question in those beautiful hazel eyes.

Does he even know who I am? I wonder.

"I – I have something I wanted to – " I begin, but he cuts me off.

Suddenly rising quickly, he takes my arm and pulls me into a dark nearby closet, covering my mouth with his hand. We're inches apart from each other, my back is to his chest, I can hear his heartbeat, his breath is on my neck, his hand is warm..Is this a dream?

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I promise I won't hurt you,"

Hurt me? What is going on about?

"I'm trying to avoid someone, I just saw them pass the halls, I had to get away." He explained.

His voice echoed in my ear, this was the first time I heard him speak so much. It was dead sexy. I wanted more of his voice, I wanted to hear what he sounded like when he wanted more, when he couldn't take the pleasure, I wanted him screaming my name.

I couldn't take it anymore. Parting my lips, I licked his hand with my tongue.

"GAH!" He screamed. "Did you just lick me? What is wrong with you –"

I cut him off by turning around and pressed my lips against him, but it wasn't as passionate as I imagined, I quickly became embarrassed and took a step back breaking the kiss.

I looked at him, though the closet was dark, there was light from the peak of the bottom of the door, I made out his body and thought I saw him touch his lips, his expression surprised.

I opened my mouth to speak, to explain myself, to confess my feelings. But suddenly I felt his body pressed into mine, hands on my waist, nails digging into my flesh, lifting me off the floor, placing me against the wall. My legs automatically wrapped around him for support, my hands found their way to his chest for balance.

This had to be another dream...

I could see his eyes on mine, but I looked away from him, blushing.

_Why am I the one blushing! I wanted this! What is wrong with me!_

Shifting slightly, I felt something hard beneath me, poking against my entrance. I moaned uncontrollably and continued to buck my hips to his fully hard cock. _When did he unzip his pants? _I closed my eyes and began to continue this motion faster, wrapping my arms around his neck. He said nothing, but as soon as I began to grind my wetness to his erection he followed my move, grinding with me, saying nothing. This sensation was new to me, it felt amazing. I could hear his breath, feel his sweat at the nape of his neck, feel his throbbing erection press against my wet panties.

My body was on fire, I felt like I would explode any minute. I wanted more, I want to feel him inside of me, I want to kiss him, I wanted him to touch me, I needed him.

Grabbing the back of his head, I yanked his hair, pulling his face towards mine, kissing him desperately. His lips were so soft, so full, he kissed me back instantly with just as much desperation. I then suddenly stopped all together, pulling my face away from his.

Embarrassment hit me like a wave. I knew this wasn't a dream, and I knew I wasn't ready for this. For a person I barely knew to feel how aroused I was – it was just too embarrassing for me to deal with right now. I should have just stuck to fantasizing, I need to get out of here!

"You're such a naughty little thing, aren't you?" He whispered, sucking my bottom lip.

I moaned at his words and my legs started to tremble as he continued to press his cock against my wet pussy.

"I won't fuck you," He said, "Not right now, it's too dark, I want to see your face when you cum, I want to see your naked body when your all pink and flustered."

I bite my lip and closed my eyes at his words. Fuck this was hot.

"Yes..." I whispered. I could hear him smiling as he spoke again.

"You want me to lick that tight wet pussy of yours, don't you?" He said, licking my ear as he quickened his pace, grinding faster, my body bounced up and down as he had full control, I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist, pressing my body more into his, feeling my breasts against his chest.

"Fuck yes..." I whispered in response.

I felt my insides tightening, my body was shaking, I was so close..

"Cum for me, baby" he whispered as he bit down hard on my neck.

And I exploded, my nails digging into his back, my panties soaked. I was breathless and completely embarrassed.

Suddenly he let go of me and took a step back.

"That was ama – " he began.

Before I knew what I was doing, I pushed open the door and ran for it. Down the hallway, towards the stairs to the exit, pushing the door open I ran for my car.

"Kagome! Math!"I heard Sango's voice call through an open window.

"FUCK MATH!" I yelled back as I raced for my car.

Quickly getting inside, I tried to compose myself. What just happened? Did I really...?

My hands slowly found their way in between my thighs and I felt my sex, dripping wet.

That was real. Fuck me.


End file.
